Someone to Save
by MrsJustinDrewBieber925
Summary: Bella's mother and stepfather die one day which causes her to go and live with Charlie. He becomes a drunky and abusive.Will the Cullens help her or will she die first? THE CULLENS ARE VAMPIRES IN THIS ONE
1. Someone to help

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan but most people just call me Bella. When I was 16 my mother,Renee and her husand,Phil who was my stepfather died in a horrible car accident on Feburary 16. That was 5 months ago. A couple months ago since I was happy. Living with my mother and stepfather was a wonderful and happy life. I had friends and a life there. I wasn't miss popular but I had friends. After my mother and Phil died I went to live with my father Charlie. That's when it all started. Charlie,still mourning over the fact that my mother was gone and that he would never get her back started to drink. One day he told me to clean my room. Which I did for the fear that he was going to get mad. All I did was just throw everything into the closet. Wrong move Bella. Charlie told me that he was going to go check my room. Still intoxicated with alcohal he stumbled upstairs. I doubted the fact that he was going to check my closet. But this time he did.

"ISABELLA SWAN GET UP HERE NOW!" He screamed. I knew I was in for it. I never would have guessed that he would hit me.

I screamed as the impact of his hand to my face made me fall to the ground. I cried out in pain as he began to hit and abuse me. And that's how it started. If I break one rule it means another day of pain but thats usual. Everyday I get beat around 4 o'clock. _He _even would bring some of he's other friends. I feel completely alone in this situation. I mean who's father who is the cheif of police abuses his daughter? Exactly no one. He's rules are fairly rule don't talk to anyone. Second rule if I tell anyone what is happening he'll kill rule don't even try to get help because he's the cheif on police and face it Bella no one will believe you.

Last night was the worst beating ever. I failed to cook Charlie's dinner because I came home late from school because my teacher took me a side and asked if I was alright. I told her I'm still trying to adjust to my new life. She bought it and let me go.

I woke up this morning sore and in pain. Charlie stabbed me last night. Not very deep but deep enough for it not to stop bleeding. I couldn't even take a shower. I looked out my window to see that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. _Thank god._ I carefully put on an extra big bandaid and wrapped my torso with gauze. After I was finished I put on some jeans and a cute red and white flannel. Then I brushed out my hair leaving it down and braiding my bangs. After that I hobbled downstairs and got in my truck. My truck was a welcome home present or so I thought. It was really just so Charlie didn't have to pick me up or drive me anywhere. He got my truck from the Blacks. They were family friends who we have known for a long time. Billy Black is the only person who can convince _him_ not to me for a day or two but then _he_ gets to restless and starts back up again.

When I pulled up to school the parking lot was pretty much empty except for me and a silver Volo and a yellow Porsh. I found a parking spot right in the middle. I got out my Iphone and my headphones. I got the Iphone from my mom I never go on it around Charlie because he would think I was trying to escape. I turned my phone on and started to listen to _Tell me a lie _by One Direction. All I was thinking about was what would happen when I got home. I started to sob. Shakes overcoming my body. The shakes hurt so bad as it vibrated my wound. I gave a small scream as I bumped into my gear stick. I felt like someone was watching me cry but I ignored it knowing I was probably just being emotional.

I quitely got out of my car when I bumped into my car door. I gave a loud whimper and hot fresh dry tears poured out of my eyes. Good thing I don't wear mascara. I'd look very scary right now.

"Hey are you okay?" a voice asked me from behind.

I jumped at the sound of someone else's voice. I turned face to face with a boy and a girl. The girl had spikey black hair and honey eyes and from the look of her clothes was quite the fashionista. The boy next to her was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. He had messy aubern hair and the same honey eyes. He gave me a sad smile and stared at me.

"Um yeah I just had a rough morning this morning."

"Oh we understand we've all been there right? Are you sure you're okay?"

I wanted to scream no and tell them all that's happened but knowing that would be the death of me I nodded my head.

"Okay well hi I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward." The girl Alice said.

"Hi I'm Bella."

"Well nice to meet you Bella! I can already tell that we are going to be great friends!" Wow she is really nice but very entergetic.

"Yeah... So are you guys new here?" I asked.

"No,we came about a week ago." Edward said wow even he's voice was breath taking!

" I'll see you guys around." I said trying to stop this conversation.

"Wait Bella can we see you schedual so I know what class we are in together?" Alice asked brightly. Ugh curse her niceness. I gave her a small smile and handed her the schedual.

"Oh my gosh yay! We have 3 classes together! And you and Edward 4 classes together." As she said that her eyes glazed over a minute later she came back to reality.

"Sorry I totally spaced out."

"Um yeah it's cool hey I gotta go but Ill see you guys around.

I walked back to my car and waited there till the bell it did I gathered my stuff and left.


	2. And for some reason I liked that

The day went by pretty fast. Too fast for my likeing. I got home as soon as I could so Charlie wouldn't beat me so bad. When I pulled up I didn't see Charlie's cruiser which was good maybe he wouldn't come home at all he likes to stay over at he's one hit wonder girlfriends' houses. Luckly I was right. I took a shower and I noticed my wound looked slightly better which was a good sign. I took a shower making sure to stay clear of my bruises and cuts and then I did my homework. I went to sleep peacefully and fully rested. In the morning I woke up feeling a little better. I took care of my wound which over night seemed to still manage to bleed a lot but not too bad as last time I checked.

After that I got dressed in jeans a plain navy blue sweater and some black uggs. I pulled into school in a pretty good mood. I saw Alice and Edward with others today. I tried to ignore them as much as I could yesterday. I'm scared by the fact people want to be friends with me. Im Bella Swan the girl who gets beaten. I sighed. The others were just as gorgeous as them. One boy was extremely muscular and had the same honey eyes as the rest of them. Another guy had ear length hair that was shaggy and it was almost a blond color and of course he had honey eyes. Then I saw a girl with long blond hair and honey eyes. She could've been a super model if she wanted to. The bell rang and I gathered my belongings. My first class was good. I didn't have this class with any of the Cullens so I was relieved.

The next class I had with Alice she tried to talk to me but all I would say was "Mhmm." and just nod my head. I spent all of my day just trying to shake them off it was really starting to get to me. I wanted friends I really did but my life depended on it. Finally I was at Biology. I frowned as I saw that the seat next to Edward was the only seat avaliable. I sighed in contentment as the fan hit me it felt good on my burns. Thats another thing Charlie does. He likes to play with fire. I took a sit by Edward. Again I frowned as he scooted away as far as he could well he held the bridge of his nose.

Did I do something wrong. Do I stink? I sniffed my hair. No It smells like strawberries just as usual.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I struggled to hold in my inner monster as Bella took a sit next to me. I scooted as far away as I could to avoid attacking her. I pinched the bridge of my nose as her blood called to me. It was very odd. Usually the smell of blood would be different. Her's almost seems as if she is hurt of cut.

"Alright class today I'm going to give you guys worksheets. You and your partner will be doing this _together._" (Prononced bru-ner) inturrupting my thoughts. I saw Bella stiffen at the word together. I can't do this. My throat burned as I took my hand away from my nose and took a breath. He handed out the worksheet.

We worked on it quitely barley talking just answering the questions and switching off. We finished after 5 minutes. She pulled out _**Withering Heights **_ and began to read. One of my favorites. Something seemed off. I couldn't read her mind! Everyone else's minds' I could read apart from hers. Isabella Swan is extremely different. And for some reason I liked that.


	3. Forever

Charlie came home mad and completely drunk. I started to tear up knowing I was gonna get it.

"Bella I hate you! Your nothing but a reminder of your mother! Your pathetic,ugly,and fat!" He spat. Hearing it so many times I started to believe it.

That's when it happened he punched me. Making me slam into the wall hitting my head. Making it bleed. He began kicking my stomach and kicking my neck and arms and legs. I hurt all over whimpering and crying. He hit my wound and that's when I screamed.

"You scream one more time you won't scream ever again." Knowing what he meant I shut up and I took the beating. He stabbed me once in the back. I flinched but didn't scream. About 20 minutes later he was done with me. He spit in my hair gave me one last kick in the stomach and left laughing he's head off. He's laughter was the last thing I heard before the pain became unbearable and I blacked out.

I woke up and suddenly my stomach churned and I made a mad dash for the bath room. I threw up 4 times before I was sure I was done. I was in so much pain breathing hurt. Good thing it was Saturday. Charlie usually stays with the Blacks and goes fishing leaving me in pain. I was hurt so bad that was one of the worst beatings ever. I couldn't take a shower but I did wash my hair due to it being soaked with blood. I put it up in a bun got a wet cloth and washed my legs and arms till I was at least a little clean I then put on fresh clothes and makeup and I decided to take a drive and go to a nearby diner.

"One Venti Carmel Frapp and the French Toast special please." I asked the waiter.

"Sure thing Sugar would you like bacon or sausage with that?" she asked politely.

"Uhh Bacon." I smiled.

"Okay it also comes with eggs or hash browns."

"Mmm hash browns please."

"Okay. I'll get that cooked up right now for you!"

About 20 minutes later she brought my food. Mmm it smelt delicous. I looked out the windows gazing at the people wondering if they are going through the same thing as me? I already knew the answer. No. I try thinking about school and good times. I think about the Cullens and how strange Edward acted. Edward. The most gorgeous man alive. The way he's messy hair makes me want to run my hand in it. And his eyes. Oh god his eyes. His eyes look like pure gold making me get lost in them. Wait! Bella knock it off! Your hideous and fat! He would never want you! Did you even notice the way he acted on Friday! He hates you! You saw him glaring.

I finished my food fast. Charlie doesn't let me eat at home. Right now I weigh 101 pounds(**Is that right? I just want to make the point across that she is under weight**). I sighed left my money and tip on the table and walked out. I decided to go to my favorite meadow I found a while back. It was perfect, with perfectly green grass and purple and yellow flowers. I usually come here on weekends. I usually take a while to get there since of my clumsiness but fortunately I got there with ease. I usually come here to cry. Which I decided to do right now. I wept. I cried because of my mom,Phil,Charlie,Edward, the Cullens. I cried about everything. I thought I saw someone but as soon as I blinked whatever it was it was gone. I heard rustles in the bushes but I didn't care. I kept crying until I had no more tears to cry out. Then I just sat there. Looking at the beautiful scenery wondering why I was here? Why did god choose this for me? This life was not for me. I wish I could disappear. Forever


	4. Bella?

Today was Sunday a.k.a the worst beating ever. Charlie was very very upset. I fell asleep in the meadow yesterday. Anyways he was angry that he couldn't beat me yeasterday so I got a million times worse today. He stabbed me five times in the arms leg and then kicked me repeatedly and then punched me a lot(**sorry im not being very descriptive Im eager to get to that part you have been waiting for(;winky face)**. I woke up in the morning moaning and throwing up. I screamed as I ran into the wall due to dizzieness. I put on makeup over the cuts and bruises. It's going to be 45 degrees so I picked out a gray thermal jeans my boots and a navy blue scarf. I decided I wanted to dress nice but casual and comfterable for obvious reasons. I put my bangs back and let my natural waves fall. (**OUTFIT ON PROFILE) 163**

I try to act as normal as possible that's why Charlie gets me good clothes and stuff so he doesn't get caught. He told me last night to wear something nice today to mask the pain if I show it. I got in my truck and went to school again it was just me and the Cullens but this time they came over and talked to me.67

"Hey Bells." Said Alice as her and her family walked up to my car. I decided to give in Charlie wouldn't find out if I was at least nice to them and hung out with them just for the day. 40

"Hey guys." I smiled.4

I saw Edward glare at me and I frowned. Part of me wanted to cry and sob and never stop. She introduced me to the rest of her perfect family. The big muscular guy is Emmett the model is Rosalie and the guy with shaggy blond hair is Jasper. I said hi and smiled at them. We had an hour and a half to kill before school started so we talked.70

"So Bella how come we didn't see you last week when we came here?"Emmett asked curiously.16

My eyes widened. What do I say? I didn't come because Charlie beat me so bad he was afraid people would see so he ran off to Billy's and left me for the week. Bella think of something!37

"U-u-um m-my mom and stepdad they-" My voice flatered as I felt my eyes water,"U-uh t-they died not to long ago and I'm still trying..." I trailed off.34

They looked sad and concerned. Emmett had this guilty look on his face like he was sorry he asked. I felt bad I didn't mean to make him feel that way. Even Edward had a hurt expression on his face like someone stabbed him. I flinched at that thought. Been there done that. Again I flinched.55

"Im sorry I asked Bella." Emmett said with an apoligetic look on his face.14

"It's cool it's not you fault. I miss them a lot I'll never see their smiles or hear their laughs is hard on me.'' I said suddenly pouring my heart out to them.

"Were you close to them Bella?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah very close when they died they chose me to be the one to close their was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Well if it's for what it's worth we're all adopted. Rosalie and I are twins and our mother died in a car accident." Jasper spoke for the first time. I felt tears spill over at the words car accident.

"That's how they died a car accident.'' I said.

"Bella please don't cry you will make me cry." Alice spoke.

I felt a sudden wave of calmness come over me. I took a deep breath and smiled at them.

"I apoligize guys. I didn't mean to pour my heart out to you like this." I said.

"Oh please Bella,we are your friends we don't mind." Rosalie spoke.

"Some of you are."I mumbled and then looked up at them and smiled,"Thanks guys

We talked for a while about school and our teachers. We laughed when Alice told us about how her teacher got glued to his chair and how he got so mad he's face got red like a tomato. Thanks to Emmett who bought _**Cement Glue!**_ The glue that is practically cement!

When they bell rang we all went to our classes. I really liked them they are the closest things to friends as you could get. Or as I could get. I hope Jessica Stanley doesn't go and tell her mom the town gossiper that I'm becoming friends with the Cullens. Charlie would go insane. I mean more insane than he already is. I arrived at my third class that I had with Alice and Rose. We talked about what to do for our project and finally decided that we would do it on Paris. My fourth class I had with Emmett. Oh Emmett he made me laugh. He looked scary on the outside but on the inside I found out he was nothing but a big teddy bear on the inside. We talked about his latest prank. What he likes to call the bucket OF DOOM. Cheesy I know but he liked it so I figured what the hey? So the plan is to get a bucket and fill it with egg,oatmeal,milk,raisins,mayo,and sour cream and mix it all together. After we do that we are going to put it on top of the cafateria door with a rope attached so the first person to walk in gets a gallon of nasty gross goo that looks a lot like throw up.

The day went by pretty fast and before I knew it it was time for...Biology(DUN DUN DUNNN). I felt intimadated as I walked in and took a seat next to Edward. He didn't look up at all and I frowned. My heart ached and I felt like crying. What did I do to him? Maybe he just simply doesn't like me. Right before the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and I swiftly walked out not looking back and him.

After school I decided to stay there for a while. Charlie didn't get home till 10 tonight so I just stood infront of my car. No one was in the parking lot except for me and the Cullens but they didn't come over. As I was putting my books away getting ready to leave I heard the worst sound ever. _Screech._ Seeing a black van coming towards me and screaming was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

**ROSALIE'S POINT OF VIEW(POV)**

I screamed for her to move but she didn't. She looked almost paralyzed in fear. If I wasn't a vampire I would have missed her getting hit. It happened so fast. Edward was the first one to get to here. His hands shaking as he picked up her limp body.

"Get Carlise on the phone NOW! We are taking Bella to our place."

We ran on foot. Our cars were too slow. Right now she was breathing but it wasn't normal. It was uneven and jagged. Emmett didn't even wait to open the door he crashed into it making it rip into wood chips. _My Monkey Man._ Edward ran upstairs with Bella still in his arms and made his way to Carlise's office/hospital. Emmett and I quickly followed. Alice went hunting with Jasper. His eyes pitch black taking deep breathes.

"Okay I need Rosalie to get a wet rag and keep it on her forehead she's heating up. Emmett I need you to get that IV in her. And Edward I need you to help me stable her. She might need stiches I need to check how bad she is." Carlise said speaking calmly.

As soon as I put the rag to her forehead I knew something was wrong. _Makeup._ As I started wiping her face I chocked back a sob.

"Her face Emmett! It's cut and bruised!" I cried.

"Oh my god." Was all he said.

" We'll have to worry about that later Rose we have to take oltrasounds I don't know if she has enternal injurys." Carlise said

He ran the cool gel over her stomach looking at the screen with furrowed eyebrows.

"Okay good news and bad news. Good news she has no internal injurys and bad news she has a lot of bruises. I'm pretty sure she is just unconcious she seems to have no injurys as far as sprains or anything." He said

We all sighed with relief. But then I thought of the cuts and brusises.

"Carlise what about the cuts and bruises?" I asked with concern.

"We have to ask her when she wakes up."

"When is that?"

"Rosalie?" Asked Bella suddenly waking up. We all gasped

"Bella!"


End file.
